shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Grogar's Alliance with the Villains of Equestria and Ninjago
This is how Grogar's Alliance with the Villains of Equestria and Ninjago goes in The Beginning of the Equestria and Ninjago Wars. Queen Chrysalis is in the woods Queen Chrysalis: One day, you'll see! I will defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends! cackles And they will pay for stealing my kingdom! continues carving her logs as she vanishes see Tirek trapped in Tartarus as he hears Cozy Glow Cozy Glow: Psst, Tirek! Tirek: It is Lord Tirek. And what is it now? Cozy Glow: I just wanna make sure you can see my best friends rock sculpture from over there! points at them Tirek: groans suddenly disappear as we see bones bones are reconstructed see a white scale as it is enchanted see Stone Armor and Nindroid parts a portal opens view two Time Blades orange hand appears as we see a hook in a cave, we see a brown stick drawing a blue circle as we view a black crystal smoke and green eyes are seen at a lair, Tirek, Cozy Glow and Chrysalis are teleported Queen Chrysalis: Lord Tirek! Tirek: A changeling? Cozy Glow See? She gets it. Glow rolls her eyes Queen Chrysalis: Chrysalis, queen of the changelings! Or at least I will be, when I'm restored to my rightful place! Why did you summon me? What do you want?! Cozy Glow: yelps Oh, golly! We didn't bring you! I thought you freed us from Tartarus! Queen Chrysalis: Tartarus? Whoever pulled you from there must have been somepony very powerful indeed. we see the Ninjago villains sees Tirek Cryptor: A centaur? sees Cozy Glow Nadakhan: A child? Acronix: Look, brother! A changeling! Krux: Very peculiar. Iron Baron: Greetings, centaur, changeling, and Pegasus child. I am Iron Baron, former leader of the Dragon Hunters, and I understand you have many questions. King Sombra: laughs see the newly revived King Sombra in surprise Queen Chrysalis: King Sombra! You have returned? Why did you bring us here? Grogar: He didn't. see Grogar as Sombra comes down Grogar: It was I. You may call me... Grogar. Queen Chrysalis and Tirek: gasps Queen Chrysalis: The Grogar? Tirek: I thought that you were a legend! King Sombra: I've heard of you. Cozy Glow: Who? Samukai: Who is this "Grogar" creature? gather around him Grogar: I assure you, I am very real. And you have all been brought here as part of my plan to rid Ninjago and Equestria of the Ninja once and for all. laughs Pythor: Excuse me, but I'm new around here. Who is this "Grofar"? Grogar: Grogar! I have been away too long if my name no longer strikes fear into the heart of one so tiny. Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order? gets a yellow ball and blows it to Tirek as he eats it and grows stronger. Iron Baron is amazed Tirek: Grogar is ancient and extremely powerful. The land that would become Equestria was a mere collection of farms and pastures until he declared himself emperor of all he saw. I remember hearing tales of his tyranny when I was young. King Sombra: I have also heard of the first Emperor of Equestria. The "Father of Monsters". Cryptor: Excuse me, Grogar? Grogar: What is it? Cryptor: Clouse and I were wondering how you got your "Father of Monsters" title? Grogar: I gave life to the foulest of creatures and allowed them to run wild, taking what they wanted and destroying the rest. My reign was a glorious, fear-soaked epoch of darkness in Equestria. Clouse: That is an impressive tale. hears Chrysalis Queen Chrysalis: Ha! Until Gusty the Great rose up and banished you. Chen: Gusty the Great? Grogar: That fool believed taking my bell would defeat me! But she only weakened me temporarily. Kozu: So you spent a year, right here, waiting for the right moment to reveal yourself. Grogar: Correct. Iron Baron: Master, we were defeated at the hands of six Ninja warriors and nine puny ponies. Grogar: And out of you all, only one villain has succeeded me as the villainous ruler. The arch nemesis of the First Spinjitzu Master. Cryptor: The Overlord. Grogar: Yes. Your creator. Krux: But when the Ninja, Wu and the alicorns escaped the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Overlord was dethroned and imprisoned in Tartarus. Grogar: Thus stripping him of his power by fighting without fighting. Iron Baron: Let me ask you, my friends. Why do our enemies always defeat us? Queen Chrysalis: Because they cheat! Tirek: Because they are annoyingly lucky. Nadakhan: Because they have worked together. Grogar: The djinn is correct. Krux: Where one is weak, another is strong. Thus unified, they're an unstoppable force. But, what if we could use that against them? Queen Chrysalis: What are you suggesting? Krux: Not a suggestion, Chrysalis, but a request. Grogar: I demand that you join me, and together, Ninjago and Equestria will be ours! Pythor: Bravo. We shall call this team, the "Legion of Doom". King Sombra: I don't do "ours". I only do mine! challenges Grogar King Sombra: I'' will take back the Crystal Empire on my own, and ''I will destroy anyone who gets in my way! Grogar: Such confidence. Go! Try to take back your kingdom. I shall send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to me! King Sombra: And if I refuse this deal? Grogar: Then I shall return you to the darkness from which you were summoned. Nadakhan: Allow me to accompany you. King Sombra: Fine! But this is a waste of time, as I will crush those who defy me. I will defeat all who get in my way! I'm— mid-sentence, Grogar sends Sombra and Nadakhan away Grogar: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together! leaves as Chrysalis and Tirek raise their eyebrows. Iron Baron enters the scene Iron Baron: Come, friends. Join our team. United as one! facepalms Tirek: groans Pythor: We shall call ourselves, "the Legion of Doom".